teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael
Raphael, aka Raph, is one of the Ninja Turtles. He is a mutant turtle with a red bandanna and uses a pair of Sai as his signature weapon. He is the hothead of the group and has major anger issues. Raphael has a crush on Mona Lisa. Raphael debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Origins Him and the other Turtles were once normal, baby turtles. Him and the others were bought by a human named Hamato Yoshi. But then he followed a strange man and then was in a fight with the strange men. Then a canister of Mutagen fell on them and then Hamato Yoshi muated into a mutant rat known as Splinter and then the baby turtles into Ninja Turtles. But one was named Raphael. TV Show Season 1 Rise of the Turtles Part One Rise of the Turtles Part Two Turtle Temper New Friend, Old Enemy I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman Metalhead (Episode) Monkey Brains Never Say Xever The Gauntlet Panic in the Sewers M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! It Came From the Depths I, Monster New Girl in Town The Alien Agenda The Pulverizer TCRI Cockroach Terminator Baxter's Gambit Enemy of my Enemy Karai's Vendetta The Pulverizer Returns! Parasitica Operation: Break Out Showdown Part One Showdown Part Two Season 2 The Mutation Situation Invasion of the Squirrelanoids Follow The Leader Mutagen Man Unleashed Mikey Gets Shellacne Target: April O'Neil Slash and Destroy The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones The Kraang Conspiracy Fungus Humungous (Episode) Metalhead Rewired Of Rats and Men Wormquake! Part One Wormquake! Part Two Mazes & Mutants The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman Newtralized! Pizza Face (Episode) The Wrath of Tiger Claw The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto Plan 10 Vengeance is Mine A Chinatown Ghost Story Into Dimension X! The Invasion Part One The Invasion Part Two Season 3 Within the Woods A Foot Too Big Buried Secrets The Croaking In Dreams Race with the Demon! Eyes of the Chimera Vision Quest Return to New York Serpent Hunt The Pig and the Rhino Battle for New York Part One Battle for New York Part Two Casey Jones VS. The Underworld The Noxious Avenger Clash of the Mutanimals Meet Mondo Gecko The Deadly Venom Turtles In Time Tale Of The Yokai Attack Of The Mega Shredder! The Creeping Doom The Fourfold Trap Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! Annihilation: Earth! Part One Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 Beyond The Known Universe The Moons of Thalos 3 Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons The Outlaw Armaggon! The Weird World Of Wyrm Episodes * Rise of the Turtles Part One (Debut) * Rise of the Turtles Part Two * Turtle Temper * New Friend, Old Enemy * I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman * Metalhead (Episode) * Monkey Brains * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * It Came From the Depths * I, Monster * New Girl in Town * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * TCRI * Cockroach Terminator * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * The Pulverizer Returns! * Parasitica * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two * The Mutation Situation * Invasion of the Squirrelanoids * Follow the Leader * Mutagen Man Unleashed * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Target: April O'Neil * Slash and Destroy * The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones * The Kraang Conspiracy * Fungus Humungous (Episode) * Metalhead Rewired * Of Rats and Men * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * Mazes & Mutants * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Newtralized! * Pizza Face (Episode) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Plan 10 * Vengeance is Mine * A Chinatown Ghost Story * Into Dimension X * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two * Within the Woods * A Foot Too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * In Dreams * Race with the Demon * Eyes of the Chimera * Vision Quest * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * The Noxious Avenger * Clash of the Mutanimals * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * Turtles In Time * Tale Of The Yokai * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Creeping Doom * The Fourfold Trap * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons * The Outlaw Armaggon! * The Weird World Of Wyrm Gallery Trivia * Raphael has anger issues. * He owned a pet tortoise named Spike. ** In Slash and Destroy, his pet was mutated into Slash. * In The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones, Raphael became friends with Casey Jones. * He has a fear for cockroaches. ** This phobia is known as Katsaridaphobia. * In The Kraang Conspiracy, Raphael saved April O'Neil from The Kraang, who were going to extract dna from her. * In Mazes & Mutants, Raph dressed up as a barbarian. * Raphael has a crush on Mona Lisa. * In Newtralized!, he offered Slash to become part of their team. * In Vision Quest, he dressed up as Mystic Raphael. * In Turtles In Time, Raphael reveals that he hates time-travelling. * In Tale Of The Yokai, after Michelangelo asked Renet Tilley if she was ever going to come back, he replied angrily that she shouldn't. * In The Creeping Doom, he was seen maskless, as well as Leonardo, since Donatello took their bandannas away from them. * Raph has a brother rivalry with Leonardo. * In In Dreams, Dread Beaver was inside his dreams. * In Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!, he pretended to be a commander towards Zog the Triceraton. * In Cockroach Terminator, he had to fight Spy-Roach. * Because of his fear, Michelangelo uses this to joke around with him. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT Team Category:Turtle Category:Teenager Category:Hero Category:Main Character Category:Video Game Character Category:Former Animal Category:Kidnapped Category:Mind Controlled Category:Dimension X Visitors Category:Sectoid Visitors Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters